Vixena
Vixena of Valles Marinaus (or simply Vixena) is a character made for an original story back in 2010 about a young girl in a post-apocalyptic world where she is taken in by a tyrannical queen and taken in as a slave in a harem. But after a meek mistake, she was nearly on the verge of death by her mistress and later radically transformed to get her revenge. Development + Origin The short story of how this character came to be was inspired by a muscle furry art drawing by DrakeMOhkami of Maid Marian (of Disney's Robin Hood) http://www.furaffinity.net/view/3183361/ - Maid Marian by DrakeMOhkami and came up the idea of a "maid" but in the story a harem girl that stands out from the others but will go through a series of events that will turn her into a mighty warrior. Personality She still has the kindness and charm of her old self but when trouble arrives, Vixena becomes the hardened warrior she needs to be. Often when not dealing with national affairs (in which she learns through trial and error) she likes to wrestle with the strongest members of her family and the soldiers as well. Providing that they don't hold back, she can tell in their moves. Vixena loves to be tough against those who don't see eye-to-eye with her. However she fears that with her strength and intimidating power, she will be no better than Asteline, but her family keeps her in check showing her the real love and purpose she fears she'll lose. Biography + Storyline Origin of Valles Marinaus Valles Marinus is the name of the continent that is home of a great, yet unnamed nation that stretches from coast to coast. Once ruled by a benevolent emperor and empress who ruled with great wisdom and compassion over the people. The major cities of the empire were that of modern-day Earth, complete with skyscrapers, roads and modern medicine. But it has also co-existed with magic which is beneficial to the economy of the empire and is freely used by the people who possess it. It was truly a golden age for the empire, but even golden ages had to end. Enter Asteline Three years into said age, the empress grew pregnant with their first child but unfortunately, it resulted in the bloody death of the empress and the birth of a usually large child. Unaware that it sets the motion for the downfall of the empire and the rise of the tyrant who will rule over them. Asteline, as she is called, grew up over the years and has grown prissy, arrogant and cruel beyond anything that would be considered normal. She treats everyone who isn't up to her standards as inferior which includes her own father. One of the most infamous acts Astline has started was the destruction of a national forest next to the palace for it was blocking her view. Had executed a young man, because in her eyes, he was the strongest in the land but he refused her charms. When her father finally walked in to stop her evil deeds, he was taken away by her own guards that swore allegiance to her and not to the emperor anymore. This final act ultimately puts Asteline in charge of the nation and its forces which she radically transformed into a force no one would dare not reckon with. Asteline the Warlord Queen Simply changing the army and the nation to fit her selfish desires wasn't enough for her, she wanted herself to grow powerful. With the "help" of a sorcerer, he created a potion that if ingested, Would turn her into a hulking titaness with increased longevity. With her new powers she became physically unstoppable and to make sure that no one has their hands on the same potion, she killed all those who had the knowledge. Meanwhile those who can't stand to rule, decided to break away from the nation and become their own independent states, Fearing that they need to prepare to war, Asteline instead lets them go and be independent. Three-Hundred Years Later The powers of the potion did their work as Asteline's only show of age after three hundred years of life, is as long white streak of hair in her mane. Looking over her neighboring kingdoms with disdain as they grow far more advanced then when she let them leave centuries ago. But she just didn't let them leave without a reason. Much like intricate sandcastle, it is just waiting for it to be kicked down. In her time, while her own people suffer in fear, she took all of her resources to build her mighty army ready to invade the neighboring nations and on her orders, she did. One by one, the nations with their advanced tech and armies were no match for Asteline and her mighty army, She personally took the time to use her own strength to destroy buildings, lands and even people with her bare hands. She loved every minute of the destruction and in just a week, all the mighty nations of Valles Marinaus have fallen to her. Centuries of advancement crushed by her iron fist. Fifty Years Later The nations still lie in ruins and Asteline with Calus, a former general of her armies, with his family killed personally by Asteline to make sure she can have him all to herself. Also enhanced a bit with the potion to live long and hard enough to endure her sexual desires. Asteline now has her own empire, complete with a harem she can have her "fun" with as well. She always love to talk about her victory and the brutal slaughter of men, women and children by her own hand in the process. Also armed with a sword that her personal slaves has made for her, Asteline now as a principal weapon to use other than her fists. She is far top of the world until one incident sets the stage for her own downfall: A vixen named Vixena Enter Vixena From the Ruins Vixena was born from the destroyed nations among the ruins of a once major city. But was soon raided by Asteline's troops simply for target practice, as they stormed in and steal as much as they can, Vixena gets separated from her parents and were soon never seen again. Being alone now, it didn't take much time for her to be taken in by the troops. Overtime her mind and body were broken and then rebuilt to be one of the few harem girls that Asteline can have fun with. Vixena entertains her empress through dances, sensual gestures and if she's in the mood, sexual advances. Asteline when in the mood insults, beats and tortures Vixena but despite it all, she still remains loyal. Two Moments and a Window There are two moments in Vixena's life that changed her life and her loyalty with Asteline and her torment. One was the death of her only friend Ciara after a spilled chalice threw Asteline into a rage and kills her. Vixena was forced to throw her body over the edge and leave her to deal with the hurt alone. Another that brought Vixena to her fall is the secret affair with Calus in which it was discovered later by Asteline who brutally killed Calus and beaten Vixena within every inch of her life and threw her out a window down into the river below. Recovery and Rebirth Vixena is eventually recovered and healed by a stranger who once was one of the original team of sorcerers who created the potion that made Asteline what she is today, He has taken a drop for himself to live out his injuries and live long enough to create a better method of strengthen himself to fight Asteline but by the time he created a special crystal, he is too weak to use it. Vixena on the other hand can for her vengeance for the only two people she cared about and for relieving her of her tormentor. References External Links *Bigdad: DA / FA (mature warning!) *Vixena's Tale @ DeviantART: 1, 2 Category:Cast Pages